Ya no es lo mismo
by Korralicious
Summary: Korra y Asami tenían una relación increíble pero todo empieza a irse cuesta abajo y todo termina por medio de cinco palabras. AU/Modern!Korrasami. ONE-SHOT.


**Ya no es lo mismo**

Korra no entendía que sucedía, todo era perfecto un minuto y al siguiente todo se desvanecía como si las estrellas en el horizonte cuando el día llegaba. Korra podía jurar que el amor que ella sentía por Asami era como estos astros celestiales, a veces no se los podía ver por lo nublado de la noche y otras estas estrellas brillaban con una intensidad que lograban opacar hasta a la luna. Korra sabía que sin embargo las estrellas siempre estaban ahí.

Nunca se imaginó que esas estrellas fueran a colapsar por un "ya no es lo mismo", ella nunca imaginó que las estrellas dejarían de brillar.

La joven Avatar ni siquiera sabía como ni cuando todo empezó a ir de decadencia, la morena hablaba todos los días con la de piel blanquecina por medio de su celular, la veía todos los días que ella podía pues sus días estaban ocupados por el entrenamiento de fútbol y clases extras pues la graduación de la morena se encontraba demasiado cerca mientras la otra chica debía preocuparse por su universidad y ciertos problemas de salud que estaba sobrellevando. Asami siempre estuvo ahí para Korra como Korra lo estuvo para Asami.

Su relación había empezado rápida pues al inicio Asami sentía algo hacia la morena que Korra no correspondía para que luego ella se diese cuenta que tal vez lo que estaba sintiendo por Asami no era malo ni equivocado. Los amigos de Korra, no tenían una buena relación con Asami por lo que Korra se sentía presionada por lo que sus amigos pensaran de la pelinegra pues ella era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

Todo era importante para ellas, llamadas a Skype casi todas las noches hasta las tres de la madrugada o hasta cuando una de las dos se quedase dormida, dibujos por parte de la habilidad de dibujo de Asami, juntaron su nombre para formar algo gracioso entre ellas. Nunca faltó el amor y las peleas eran casi nulas más por pequeñeces sin sentido.

Los meses continuaron con su marcha, parecía que se enamoraban aún más con cada segundo que pasaba, Korra no podía retirar sus ojos de la otra chica y se sentía demasiado completa gracias a ella. Siempre tuvo miedo por lo que sentía por otras chicas y el qué dirán de las personas pero con Asami todo eso se fue a la mierda, solo quería estar con ella y expresar sus sentimientos sin ocultarlos en una gran mentira.

Hubo meses turbulentos después de ello cuando Asami tuvo que salir de su universidad por problemas de salud que la obligaron a dejar su educación para ser artista por unos meses, dormía todo el día y noche por la medicación, no era la misma persona que Korra recordaba. Ahí Korra demostró que podía estar en las buenas y en las malas con Asami. Nunca la trató de otra manera, solo le prestaba toda la atención y el amor que Asami se merecía en esos tiempos tan difíciles.

Los meses siguieron pasando y Asami se mostraba nuevamente como ella era, la alegre y ocurrida muchacha que Korra recordaba.

Korra estaba cada vez más y más ocupada además de tener el celular dañado y muchas dificultades para conversar con su hermosa chica haciendo que su relación empezará a ir hacia abajo pues la vez que hablaban y se veían era cada vez menos pero Korra daba de todo para no dejar ir esa relación.

Esta vez el paso de los meses no fueron tan buenos, varias peleas por razones absurdas se empezaban a dar cada vez con más frecuencia y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer o cómo actuar para enmendar todo lastimaba a la morena que sentía a la otra chica cada vez más distante, cuando hablaban ya no decían nada o simplemente entraban a la monotonía de besarse para demostrar que no todo estaba perdido y que de cierta manera seguían siendo _algo_.

Demostrar que aún sentían algo.

Antes del momento del final, ese momento en el que uno piensa que todo va a salir bien y todo va a mejorar es cuando todo empeora. Asami había estado cariñosa y abrazaba a Korra como si no hubiese un mañana, como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir y Korra se sentía la mujer más dichosa del universo pues la chica de sus sueños, la chica a la que había entregado un año de su vida por fin volvía a ser la que ella siempre había amado con tanta intensidad.

Korra no podía salir de su éxtasis hasta que un mensaje de "esto ya no se siente lo mismo" cambiara las cosas.

El corazón de la morena se partió en miles de millones de pedazos antes de saber a qué se refería pero a la final Korra siempre había querido la felicidad de la otra chica aunque esa felicidad no fuera ocasionada por ella. Así que terminaron las cosas por medio de un mensaje de WhatsApp.

Incontables fueron las noches en la que Korra no pudo dormir por tanto llorar, se sentía vacía y con el corazón destrozado. No podía ver nada de la misma manera pues desde el Skype hasta su dormitorio estaba lleno de recuerdos de Asami. Lo que más le dolió tal vez fue el sentimiento y la idea de que a la otra chica no le importaba mucho su ruptura.

Parecía todo una mala jugada.

Korra se descargó y lloró en los brazos de Opal que era su amiga que Korra necesitaba en ese momento ya que a sus otros amigos no les agradaba mucho Asami y ella recibiría un gran "te lo dije" por parte de ellos. Korra nunca se había sentido tan en blanco y en peor estado.

Los días han pasado y Korra aún siente el peso de no poder haber dado lo mejor de ella para esa relación pero ella sabe que se terminó por una buena vez pues hubieran seguido en la monotonía de fingir algo que al menos la otra chica ya no sentía. Y Korra no quería obligar a nadie a amarla.

Korra se encuentra mejor pues sabe que puede seguir avanzando pero el sentimiento de no tener a esa persona a tu lado es agonizante, saber que recurrir a esa persona no puede ser y nada nunca volverá a ser lo mismo. Korra la amaba sin importar que pero parece que nunca la amo lo suficiente.

¿Si la amaba tanto por qué Asami la dejó?

Son preguntas sin responder y que Korra nunca entenderá pues nunca ha sido una experta en el amor pero ella lo había dado todo, ahora solo falta cerrar ese capítulo para poder seguir adelante pues los cuentos de hadas y las palabras no son ciertas.

Excepto que ciertas palabras nunca se sienten lo mismo.

 **N/A: Gracias por leer, esta es solo una pequeña historia donde expreso mi última relación pues hoy se cumple un año y un poco más desde que conocí a esa chica. Gracias por tantas experiencias buenas y malas.**

 **-Korralicious**


End file.
